Home for Christmas
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: One shot. Nicole is about to spend Christmas without the one man she loves. Or is she? Story is better than the summary.


Disclaimer: I only own the OC in this. The superstar owns himself, but I've tried to place calls in to own him, but they've gone unreturned.

A/N: This is a one shot story, as it's about Christmas, and trying to get home to see your loved ones.

Home for Christmas

Nicole was sitting by the window, watching the snow fall outside her home. Every year it's the same thing, sitting at waiting, hoping that her boyfriend would make it home in time to spend Christmas with her. However, this year a massive snow storm was blanketing their town, and all the flights had been grounded till the snow let up. Turning on the stereo, Nicole was greeted with a familiar Christmas song that seemed to fit the mood of the night.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree_

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

I'll be home for Christmas   
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Nicole couldn't help but sing along with the song. How she wished that he could be there with her now. He called a few hours earlier and told her that he'd drive in from the airport, where his flight was delayed, but she had begged him not to. Afraid that he may get into an accident, she convinced him to just get a hotel by the airport in the town he was at. Turning on the Christmas lights to their tree, she sat down on the couch and watched the fire burning in the fire place. Picking up a romance novel she bought at the store, Nicole settled in to read it. Hoping to get her mind on other things, it wasn't long before she felt herself getting drowsy, and drifted off to sleep.

He had just pulled into the driveway, after taking many detoured flights, he finally made it home. Normally, waiting out a snow storm wouldn't be so bad, but tonight was different. Tonight needed to be perfect, as he grabbed his bags from the back of the car, he walked up the front walk. Seeing her curled up asleep on the couch, he was very quiet when he walked in. Shaking the snow off his body, he walked over to the couch, and saw that Nicole had fallen asleep reading. Taking the book from her carefully, he went to place a marker in, when a paragraph caught his eye. Reading over it quickly, he decided to surprise her with the scene that she was reading.

Once the final candle was in place, and all the blankets and pillows were near the fire place, he walked over and knelt down in front of Nicole. Placing a light kiss on her forehead, he moved to each of her eyelids, before reaching her lips. It wasn't long before Nicole started to wake up and respond to the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Nicole opened her eyes, and saw him standing there.

"You made it home! I thought all the flights were cancelled though?" She asked, looking into his captivating blue eyes.

"Well all the direct flights were cancelled. I just took a detour, and drove carefully, the rest of the way. I had to be here with you tonight, to be the first one to wish you a Merry Christmas." He told her, helping her stand up in front of him.

"Sweetie, what is all of this?" Nicole asked, finally noticing how the room was changed.

"Nicole, you know that I love you right?" At her nod, he continued. "I want you to know, I could not picture spending my life with anyone else. You're the reason I wake up each day, and the one I want to come home to." He said, reaching into his pocket. "Nicole Anne Thomason, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" He asked, kneeling down on one knee, and revealing a beautiful ¾ carat princess cut diamond engagement ring. Tears falling down her cheeks, Nicole looked at the ring, and then back into his eyes. Kneeling down in front of him, she once again looked into his eyes, and felt herself getting lost in them, as she gave her answer.

"Yes Randy. Yes, I will marry you." Nicole answered, as Randy placed the ring on her finger, and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. Pulling the blankets towards him, Randy spread them out on the floor, and pulled Nicole down to him, where they spent the rest of the night making love to each other, in front of the roaring fire.


End file.
